


Nico-Nico-Web!

by CirclesArePointless



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spider-Man Fusion, Gen, Spider Bite, Spider-Nico, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27457060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CirclesArePointless/pseuds/CirclesArePointless
Summary: After being bitten by a spider during a school trip, Nico woke up with some strange changes to her body.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 6





	Nico-Nico-Web!

“Ugh…”

Nico groaned as her hand quickly reached out for her smartphone, sliding her fingers on the screen to turn off her blaring alarm. The cheery sunshine was already seeping into her bedroom, illuminating her many idol posters plastered on her walls.

The raven-haired girl couldn’t recall much of what happened after she got back home yesterday, except the extreme exhaustion she felt after going to a school trip.

And by god it was such a chore. All that lost time could’ve been spent on her doing some idol activities, but instead, she was being dragged around that genetic engineering facility for hours. Why did they have to bring the whole class for this stupid trip anyways? This feels more right up on Maki’s alley honestly, she would gladly trade places with the redhead if it wouldn’t affect her grades.

Instead, she had to bore herself with things she barely understood, scientists that she couldn’t comprehend, and exhibits that outright disgusts her. Like, come on, a whole room dedicated to just spiders? Just entering the room gave Nico the jitters. Who in their right mind even thought that tinkering with their genetics would be a good idea? As if ordinary spiders weren’t enough.

Just when Nico thought her day couldn’t get any worse, a spider had bitten her hand out of nowhere! How dare this insect desecrate the dainty skin of the number one idol in the universe? The bite basically justified her arachnophobia, and it made her dread her eventual fate. She does not want her final moments to be this awful trip.

Thankfully, she made it out alive, and surprisingly with no ill-effect; the teenage girl assured herself that maybe it’s just one of those harmless spiders and that everything will be alright in the end.

Well, not quite.

During her walk back home, fatigue and exhaustion had started to kick in, the effects of the bite already rearing its head. Nico had never felt this lethargic before, not even after those gruelling idol training; she had to make a conscious effort to stay awake to prevent herself from slumping down the sidewalks. The red-eyed girl finally got home safely after what felt like an eternity, only saying a few words to her mother and siblings before instantly making her way to her room.

All she needed was a proper rest, the spider bite be damned. Even if she felt like dying, Nico was too tired to tell anyone or see the doctors. Once she mustered the last of her energy to change into her nightgown, her body immediately slumped onto the mattress, leaving her unconscious all the way until this morning.

Nico groaned again as she slowly rose from her bed, still groggy from her long slumber. Yesterday was a disaster, but she’s not going to let today be the same. She was quite optimistic in fact, after all, she woke up alive and well despite the bite. Her red eyes slowly gazed onto the mark the spider left on her right hand; a gross blister that stood out from her delicate skin. Well, some skin cream should do the trick for now.

She hadn’t found any reasons to be confused yet, not until the second she saw her own reflection.

“Huh…”

 _Well, that’s strange._ Nico was about to start her morning routine in front of the mirror, but the figure in front of her looked surreally different yet hers at the same time. Was this really her, or was her mind playing tricks on her? Perhaps the effects from the bite hadn’t worn off just yet.

The Nico she saw was taller by at least an inch or so, had a rather robust physique, and most importantly, bustier.

All this seems too good to be true. This shape she seemingly had was something she had dreamt of for quite a while, sure, but that kind of growth couldn’t just happen overnight, right?

To prove that her eyes weren’t making this up, Nico slowly moved her hands towards her chest. When she gently cupped her breasts, she was left astonished just by how real it felt.

They really had gotten bigger.

Just when she thought she had lost all hope, her bust magically expanded overnight much to Nico’s surprise; in fact, they were bigger than what she had initially anticipated. It wasn’t that much of a huge difference thankfully; Nico would begin panicking on how to explain that if so, and she does not want her name to ever end up in some baseless accusations. Despite that, it was big enough for her breasts to sometimes jiggle. If Nozomi found out, oh dear… Nico took note to be more careful whenever the purple-haired girl is around.

After that, she shifted her attention to her body. Even with the nightgown, Nico could tell that under the creamy red fabric lies a much firm figure, an improvement from her skinny self. The figure she had wasn’t overly muscular, but it was lean enough; it might give someone a false impression that she’s one of those fitness girls. This new form she assumed was much stronger, much tougher; yet it still retains her cuteness and femininity. She couldn’t help but to smirk when she started flexing her arms, showing off its subtle curves.

Anyways, she should stop distracting herself further; she hadn’t even started her morning routine yet! With her red eyes now entirely focused on the mirror, Nico took a deep breath before doing her ever-familiar movements, complementing her signature catchphrase.

“Nico-Nico-Nii!”

As usual, her gestures corresponded with each syllable cheerfully shouted, all while her hands had their middle and ring fingers closed. Her pose culminated into a symbol of pure cuteness; a wide smile, her hands still doing the sign placed just beside her head, and two thick spider webs from the ceiling sticking onto her wrists.

“Eek!”

Nico’s beaming face quickly turned into that of disgust, alarmed by the sudden appearance of these silky strings. Had spiders infested her apartment? Even if they did, which spider could even create a web this thick? Nico desperately tried to pull her hands away when she looked up, but the disgusting webs proved to be very adhesive.

Not long after, she felt a sudden tingling, followed by a hair-raising chill that ran through her entire body. Nico unconsciously leaped upwards just before she heard a knocking on her door.

“Sweetie, are you alright?”

Nico had gotten herself into an awkward position. Somehow, all four of her limbs were tightly glued to the ceiling, leaving the girl a few feet away from the floor. She turned her face away from the ceiling and towards the door, which looked upside-down from her perspective.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Nico doesn’t want to worry her busy mother, especially right now. How could she even begin to explain all this?

“Feeling better today? Any change?” Mrs Yazawa was concerned for her daughter, seeing how odd her precious child was after returning from school last evening.

“Change?” There had been several changes alright, but Nico couldn’t stop thinking about the single most notable one. Nico looked back at her bust, smirking at its current size. “Yep, big change!”

Feeling reassured, Nico’s mother said her goodbyes before rushing off to work. “Alright then, I’m going to leave for work right now. Take care!”

“You too…”

Nico sighed in relief once those footsteps were distant enough. With that out of the way, she now has the time to figure out how to get herself out of this sticky situation or end up being late for school.

First, she tried to pull her hands away forcibly, but for some reason, they stay glued to the ceiling, no matter how much she tried. Any stronger and she risks pulling the ceiling down altogether with her, causing a huge mess not just for her, but also for the inhabitants above.

Seeing how none of her efforts came into fruition, Nico took in some deep breaths, trying to approach this situation calmly and gently.

As she felt more at ease, Nico tried again, and this time, she could see it working. Her palms slowly detached themselves from the ceiling, followed by her fingers.

But with her hands no longer clinging onto the ceiling, gravity came into force as her body violently lurched downwards, only saved by the miraculously strong grip of her feet.

Now, Nico was standing perfectly straight, even if her entire body was upside down. Her black hair was flowing downwards, stopping short at just a few inches from the floor. Meanwhile, her bare feet were sticking onto the ceiling stronger than a super glue, treating the ceiling like just another floor. She couldn’t imagine just how sticky they had to be to support an entire human body.

Nico pulled her red eyes towards her right hand where the bite mark was, before turning it around, showing the web still attached to her wrist. She managed to pull them apart from both hands this time, which only answered her ridiculous suspicions.

Turns out, the web actually came from her instead. As she gazed back at her wrists, she could observe an opening of some sorts, where the white, sticky substance was secreted from. _Gross._

By that point, it was no longer a silly theory. She was instantly taken back to that one superhero movie she watched together with the whole family, or that one old tokusatsu she ended up watching when there was nothing else on the television.

What she had in mind may sound crazy, but it was undoubtedly the only explanation. Not only did the spider bite gave her a boob job, but it also turned her into one of them in a way.

To put it bluntly, she is now some kind of a human-spider mutant freak.

Whatever a spider can do, Nico can do it too. All their abilities were adapted to her proportions, which explained why the web she shot out was the thickest she had ever seen. And if the few things she could recall from the trip was right, then she had essentially become superhuman.

As cool as that sounds, it doesn’t stop Nico from being bothered, especially with the fact that she’s now half of a creature she so much feared. It would take a while for her to get used to it, maybe she’ll get to overcome her phobia along the way.

Besides, she knew that with great power comes great responsibility, and she wasn’t sure if she’s prepared for that. Even at this moment, she was already shouldering a lot.

Nico was not going to let all that dampen her mood though. After all, things had already happened, and there’s no point in dwelling too much about it.

Not wanting to delay the morning further, Nico pulled her clinging feet away and flipped her body upright acrobatically, safely landing on the floor. Even the girl herself was very impressed by what she had done, it almost felt like everything around her was moving slower when she did so. She then changed into her school uniform and tied her black hair into her usual twintails.

After dressing up, Nico was ready to start her day, feeling more confident than ever.

\----

**Extra**

Nico was walking along the school corridor, on her way to the classroom for her first lessons. While she loves getting attention, she was rather relieved by how nobody hadn’t noticed her change yet; and she has her layered uniform to thank for. Her white shirt had started to gape a little around her chest, its buttons struggling to adapt to this sudden growth. Luckily, she had her pink cardigan to help cover it up.

She continued her walk until an intersection, where the familiar tingling returned, alerting the red-eyed girl of an impending danger.

Just seconds after, her reflexes kicked in as she leapt high enough from the ground, performing a somersault backwards. Out of instinct, her hands firmly gripped onto something soft and bouncy, without even seeing what it was.

“Alright, you win this time, Nicocchi.”

When she opened her eyes, Nico immediately gulped, realising what exactly her hands were holding. In front of her was an equally surprised Nozomi, who had always teased her by groping her breasts. Today though, it’s Nico’s turn to do the ‘washi washi’.

Surprisingly, there was not a single hint of malice in the taller girl’s words, whose sinister smirk shows that she was in fact enjoying it.

After a few moments, Nico decided that she had enough. She tried to pull her hands away, but just like this morning, they were completely glued, only this time on Nozomi’s large bust. This resulted in an embarrassing situation, as her movements were interpreted by Nozomi as playing around with her bouncy mammaries.

“Aww, you’re enjoying this, aren’t you?”

The purple-haired girl’s remarks made Nico very flushed, which didn’t help with her situation at all. It’s almost time for classes to start, and a few other students began watching from the distance, so she had to act quick. For now, the only thing she could come up with is a pathetic excuse.

“I-It’s not what you think! My hands are just very sticky today, ehehe…”

**Author's Note:**

> spider-man's best girl is nico, he's been doing the nico-nii way before the nico-nii was even a thing
> 
> i might actually play more with this concept when i have some more ideas


End file.
